<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proving by dementxa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987064">The Proving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa'>dementxa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Proving Honor Quest, Werewolves, just a little bit at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say danger brings people together. Farkas and Follynn find out how true that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure where to mention it, but Follynn is a Bosmer. Doesn't really matter in the story, just putting it here in case anyone wonders.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The deafening slam of the metal portcullis which came down and trapped the girl. He quickly went to her. Follynn was standing still and looking around. She didn't seem scared, merely annoyed at herself for the rather elementary mistake she'd made.</p>
<p class="western">“Now look what you've gotten yourself into.” Farkas tried not to be too severe with her. It wasn't uncommon for old tombs to have secret passages accessible by levers. “Come on, open this thing and let's keep moving.”</p>
<p class="western">“I can't.” Follynn pointed at the lever. “It's stuck.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, damn.” He clicked his tongue. “No worries, just sit tight. I'll look for the release. You … try not to touch anything else, alright?”</p>
<p class="western">She wasn't listening to him. She'd stepped closer, her bow ready in her hands. Her eyes, large and dark, reflected the torchlight as she stared somewhere behind him.</p>
<p class="western">“Farkas, someone's coming.”</p>
<p class="western">He turned around just in time to see them burst in. The Silver Hand. The beast inside him reared its head, having sensed the upcoming battle. He should have guessed the Silver Hand were involved. They'd seen the signs that the tomb had been disturbed. But he'd foolishly assumed it had been the work of grave robbers.</p>
<p class="western">He took a step back and assessed the situation. He'd reached for his sword, but he now realised that the weapon was not the key to their survival. There were simply too many of them.</p>
<p class="western">Their leader, an elderly Nord with a dirty beard and hair, gave him a menacing grin. Even from a distance, Farkas's sensitive nose caught the foul stench of the man's breath. Behind him, Follynn pulled her bowstring, causing him to bristle. So far, she had been nothing short of level-headed. He hoped that she wouldn't make the mistake of attacking their foes on impulse.</p>
<p class="western">“Which one is that?” Another of the Silver Hand asked.</p>
<p class="western">“It doesn't matter,” the leader said. “He wears that armour, he dies.”</p>
<p class="western">„Killing you will make for an excellent story.“</p>
<p class="western">“None of you will be alive to tell it,” Farkas growled.</p>
<p class="western">They were approaching him slowly and he quickly threw his sword aside. He let his bestial half take over. He couldn't spare a moment to look at Follynn, but he heard her gasp in surprise. He quickly pushed her out of his mind – their survival took precedence at the moment. He lunged at his attackers and in mere seconds, two of them were lying dead at his feet. The others didn't relent, however. Their hate ran deep and nothing would have been able to stop them, not even the sight of their leader dead with his chest slashed open.</p>
<p class="western">An arrow whirred through the air, a hair's breath away from his ear. It landed right in the eye of one of his attackers and she fell back, screaming. Praying to the gods that Follynn wasn't shooting at <em>him</em>, Farkas turned to the others.</p>
<p class="western">The battle was soon over. Those weren't warriors forged in battle, only fanatics with more vitriol than sense. They weren't worthy opponents. As the last of them was writhing on the ground, choking on his own blood, Farkas took in the scents in the room. He caught the one he needed and followed it out of the room. It led him to another lever, this one fully functioning. He pulled it down and immediately heard the heavy creaking of the metal.</p>
<p class="western">With his bloodlust sated, his beast side retreated, allowing him to assume his human form. He went back to Follynn. She was already free and was searching the corpses for valuables. Farkas stopped several feet away from her and cleared his throat.</p>
<p class="western">“I hope I didn't scare you.”</p>
<p class="western">She stood up and stared at him without saying a word.</p>
<p class="western">“We … some of us … we have this gift.” He scratched his chin. He hadn't expected he'd be the one revealing their secret to her. He was hardly the best person to do that. “We can be like wild beasts. Strong. Fearsome. I—ooff!”</p>
<p class="western">Still silent, Follynn quickly stepped over the bodies and went to him. She embraced him tightly, holding onto him with trembling hands.</p>
<p class="western">“I thought that … that they would ...” She swallowed and shook her head.</p>
<p class="western">“Them?” Farkas snickered. “Wretches. They had no chance against me. Especially not with you watching my back.”</p>
<p class="western">She looked at him and smiled. Farkas realised that he quite liked that smile. It suited her. Really, she was very enchanting, with her dishevelled curls and gleaming eyes.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Eyes on the prey, whelp.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">He quickly turned his gaze away and cleared his throat again.</p>
<p class="western">“I … let's go, huh? Our task awaits us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>